


Pancakes

by LumosLyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Boys Dormitory, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Pancakes, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: Rose Weasley has an affinity for transfiguring things into pancakes when she gets angry at Scorpius.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44
Collections: Transfiguration: 2020 Round One





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2020Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2020Round1) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> The theme for this round of the competition was Transfiguration and my chosen pairing was Scorpius and Rose.
> 
> Comments/Reviews are encouraged by The Slytherin Cabal's Admin Team on all stories in Death By Quill, but comments left by readers are set to be moderated by story authors until the end of the competition in order to protect participants' anonymity. 
> 
> No Alpha or Beta were used in the creation of this work.

**Year Four**

Scorpius roughly tugged at his tie and unwrapped it from his neck, tossing the offensive item on his bed and kicking his trunk for good measure, a surprisingly deep grumble forcing it’s way up his throat and out of his mouth. He dropped his satchel and the rest of his things onto the floor with a huff and began unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirtsleeves. He mumbled under his breath as he fiddled with the buttons, forcing each small round through an equally tiny hole with probably too much force.

“Rough day?” Albus said, surprisingly cheerful as he peeked his head out from behind the dark green curtains framing his bed, a look of concern crossing his face when his eyes caught sight of Scorpius forcefully rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. The middle Potter child's cheerful face was dotted here and there with acne that seemed immune to magical remedies and his dark hair was as unruly as his father's. He still possessed much of the boyish charm but there was hints of manhood on the horizon in the shape of his nose and jaw. 

“I’m going to murder your cousin,” Scorpius grunted, dropping his robes to the ground in a heap that would automatically trigger _the look_ that every mother seemed to possess were she there to bear witness to the atrocity that was his robes on the floor of his dormitory. He thought twice and picked the Merlin-be-damned robes back up off of the floor and folded them neatly over his bed. 

“Uh, you do realize there are about a hundred of them?” Albus reminded him. The thud of a book closing sounded throughout the room immediately before the curtains were hastily drawn back from around his bed.

Stubby fingers curled into his hair and Scorpius tugged at the blond strands before sinking down onto the plush mattress and flinging himself backward with a groan. His inherited white-blonde locks fell around his ears in shaggy waves when he stood upright, but lying down they splayed about his head in an uncoordinated halo. 

“Oh,” Albus said, cocking his head to the side, “It’s Rose, isn’t it?”

Lying flat on his bed, Scorpius dug his wand from the pocket of his trousers and floated something over to Albus’ bed, releasing the spell for the object to land with a splat on the other boy’s face. 

“What the bloody -” Albus sputtered, ripping the sticky, soft breakfast food off of his face with all of the vigor of a feral cat encountering an unexpected puddle of water. “Why is there a sodding pancake… oh, damnit all to hell, Scor’ it’s got syrup!” His voice seemed to climb two octaves as he flung himself out of bed and threw the pancake back at Scorpius with all of the force of a first year Chaser.

“That’s my transfiguration homework.” Scorpius didn’t even bother moving the sticky bit of fluffy dough from where it landed on his trousers, the maple syrup sinking into the expensive wool, probably ruining them.

“Come again?” Albus asked, muttering a cleaning spell in an attempt to rid himself of the sticky concoction with little success. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to Grandma Molly. 

Scorpius dragged his hands down his face, his palms pressing hard against the alabaster skin. “Rose found out that I asked Alice to the Yule Ball and took her anger out on my essay.”

“She has a weird way of showing that she likes you,” Albus said offhandedly as he tried another cleaning spell on his clothing. He succeeded in slightly lightening the color of the fabric, but his robes still dripped with syrup and bits of pancake clung to the fabric like white on rice.

“She’s nearly as mental about essays as Aunt Hermione is.” Albus crossed his arms and frowned at his trousers. 

“She’d been aiming for my face.” 

“Oh, well. Good thing it was a bit of parchment and not your eyeballs or something equally ridiculous.” Albus shook his wand and aimed it at the stain. “Can’t have a friend who’s part pancake, you know. People will think I’m odd.” 

“Your Uncle George wouldn't think you're odd and I did sort of kiss her last week,” Scorpius admitted with a slight coloring marring his pale cheeks. 

He and Rose had stood outside of the transfiguration classroom for several minutes talking about little things after class finished. He'd initially approached her about their shared project but their conversation turned to Quidditch and Hogsmeade rather quickly. It was a nice change of pace - not arguing or being called some twelve letter word she’d learned from her mother and before he knew it, he’d leaned forward and pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth. She’d still been talking so it’d been a little awkward until she stopped and kissed him back properly, her cheeks coloring a pretty shade of red when they pulled apart. After a few shy glances and some stammered words they vacated the transfiguration hallway and went their separate ways.

Albus frowned, sitting back down on his bed and tugging off his shoes. “But you’re going with Alice?”

“I asked Alice a month ago when it was a sure thing that Rose was going with Alister,” Scorpius said, his voice distorted as the sound filtered through his hands. Stupid, prattish Alister McLaggan with his charming smile and tall...ness. His father always said he would grow into his height as all Malfoy men did, but he was starting to think his dad was full of it. He was fourteen and most of the girls still towered over him. 

Albus tugged his trousers off, his robes and shirt quickly following until he was clad only a pair of muggle boxer briefs in a bright blue. “And Alister dumped her two days ago and is now going with Kate. Don't think she was that devastated though. She didn't turn any of his things into pancakes." 

“What am I going to do?” he wined, his face scrunching up beneath his hands and relaxing with a strong exhale, as though he was trying to push all of the air from his lungs in a single go. Scorpius parted his fingers and opened his eye, chancing a glance at his best friend. 

"Wait, why are you naked?”

Albus ignored him, hands on his hips as he attempted to present a viable solution. “Well, you could always see if Professor Greengrass likes pancakes, though it’s covered in bits of hair and lint now, maybe a bit of Colin's stuffed lion’s fur.” 

“Wait… what? No Al,” Scorpius shook his head, “No, about Rose - and Aunt Daphne loves pancakes. Do you think she’d transfigure it back for me?” Scorpius asked, turning his head away from Albus so he didn’t have to worry about the confusing feelings that always came about when he caught a glimpse of his best friend (or any other male his age or older, really) without a shirt on, no less trousers. He pushed an image of Rose to the forefront of her mind with her subdued dark red curls, tanned skin, and flushed cheeks. 

“Rose or your aunt?” Albus said, balling up his clothing and tossing the soiled garments into the hamper. They disappeared before he could even cross the short space to his wardrobe to retrieve a set of joggers and a t-shirt. 

“Either.” 

“Rose… no way. Professor G… maybe,” Albus said, hopping around on one foot as he attempted to shove the other into his joggers.

Scorpius rolled over onto his side and propped his head up in his hand trying not to smile as Albus nearly put his head through the sleeve instead of the collar. “Do you think I should apologize?” 

“To Rose or Professor Greengrass?” 

Scorpius groaned. He really didn’t want to have to rewrite that essay. 

When Albus finally righted his clothing, he ran his hand through his unruly dark brown hair and plopped down next to Scorpius on the bed. Scorpius pretended that the scents surrounding Albus weren't invading his senses and had zero effect on him whatsoever. Except, the way the maple syrup smell coalesced with the way Albus normally smelled, reminded Scorpius of a bit of heaven… if heaven smelled like breakfast and libraries. 

Scorpius exhaled loudly, trying to center this thoughts on the girl he'd liked since second year and not on his best friend, who was just that - a friend. Or so he told himself. “I messed up either way, I guess.”

“Rose will come around,” Albus shrugged, his expression thoughtful. “Though your transfiguration essay is probably toast.” 

“Pancake,” Scorpius corrected, offhandedly as he sat up. His elbows rested over his knees and he leaned forward, feet planted firmly on the ground as he tried to think of something - anything he could do to correct this mess without a) angering Rose again and b) having to rewrite his essay.

“Whatever.” 

“Call it off with Alice. Apologize to Rose.” Albus suggested as he rubbed his thumb along the curve of Scorpius’ shoulder with an absentminded familiarity. “It’s just a stupid dance, anyway,” he said, his voice growing quieter, his body leaning in towards the blond on the bed.

“Yeah, stupid…” 

Albus popped back up, his dark glazed eyes returning to their normal shade of bright green as he abruptly changed the subject. “Do you think if we’re ever stranded anywhere that Rose would make us pancakes to eat out of inanimate objects? Could be a good way to not go hungry.” 

With a small frown sliding across his lips, Scorpius raised a brow and looked at his best friend. “I'm not even sure she can do the spell when she's not angry and I honestly don’t think I’d want to eat that.” 

“Yeah… I’ll bet the syrup tastes like ink.”

"Or tree bark." 

"Palm fronds." 

"I think those may actually be edible." 

"They'll kill you, actually. Some are poisonous." Albus said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Palm hearts, on the other hand... those we could eat." 

"Palm hearts, palm fronds, pancakes... what does any of it matter if she won't go with me?"

"She'll go with you." Albus assured him, pulling his hand back from Scorpius' shoulder and folding his hands awkwardly in his lap, his green eyes trained on his bare feet. "Just apologize. She'll come 'round." 

"I hope so." 


End file.
